happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Form Maina
￼￼In this episode a cat named Techno is introduced , and takes Opal's necklace, causing her forms to go out of control. Plot Opal is seen in the bathroom , and takes off her necklace. She changes into a non anthropomorphic cat. She then steps into the bathtub and claws the curtain closed , then it shows outside the window , where techno was making a sneaky move. Then he reaches into the window and takes it , and runs away. After a minute or so Opal walks out of the tub , now a yellow Pegasus pony with blue wing tips and blue hair with white splotches , showing she can't control her forms without the necklace. She walks over to the counter and tries to pick up the necklace , her eyes closed. Her hoof hits hard counter and she opens her eyes , making a petunia-like freak out. Mystery comes rushing into the room and sees Opal in her pony form. Mystery tells her to put on the necklace and Opal screams that it's not there. Mystery almost flips out , clearly angry. Opal then has an idea and they fly off , mystery on opal's back. In the middle of her flying , she turns into a non anthropic cat again. The duo fall to the floor. Opal changes into her htf form again and cheers only to then yell at mystery to run. Opal drops to the floor and comes up almost the same , but her blue now red,her white black, and her yellow grey. She grows grey wings with red tips and flies off laughing evily , having changed into her creepypasta form. She flies off and spots Brisle playing with Denji. She lands next to Brisle. Brisle turns around and stares in disbelief , she then drops to the floor asleep , somehow being hypnotized in that short few seconds. Denji sees this and runs , getting away in time and avoiding death. Opal then turns back to normal and sees Brisle , realising what she did she starts crying , knowing that in her creepypasta form , the hypnotic gaze she gives is irreversible. She then transforms into her pony form and puts the mind-bent wolf on her back and flies away. She puts the wolf down in a tree house and crys over her broken creation. She swears to Brisle she will get revenge on who took her necklace. She flies back out of the tree house but the camera stays in the tree house. Techno laughs at Brisle , holding opal's necklace. Opal hears this and flies back in , enraged. She smacks the green cat and puts on her necklace. Changing into her creepypasta form and and stares right at the cat , putting him into a trance. Back at Opal's and Mystery's house opal yells for dinner to be served and techno walks up to her wearing a tuxedo with his eyes half open. He sets her diner on the table and opens it , it turns out to be ham and Opal goes almost completely crazy digging into it. Techno then goes to stand in the corner. Fates Kills No kills Injuries *Brisle's brain is turned into mush *Techno is turned into Opal and Mystery's servant due to him angering Opal. Moral Don't take things that don't belong to you! Category:Miss icyfox's episodes